Persona 4: Power of the Guardian
by Mad-Dog170
Summary: What does one do in the face of danger? There are many answers to this question. But very few will face themselves in order to conquer the danger and fight to protect the ones they care about. This is the story of those who have that as their answer . I suck at summaries. Rewrite of my first story. Rated M for blood, violence, cursing, and future lemons. OCxMarie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Hermit

**I only own my OCs**

**For those who didn't see the notice, this is a rewrite of my first story, Persona 4: The New Guy. The chapters will be longer and the story all together will be better. Now let's get this party started.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"Yasoinaba. Yasoinaba."

"Yeah I know where I am. Calm the fuck down." I said as I exited the train station, Yasoinaba.

The name's Michael Williams. Let's see; I'm a 16 year old American guy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. I've got an average build, not ripped but I'm not a twig either. My outfit of choice for the cooler weather here in Inaba is a black and red zip up hoodie with two swords forming and "X" on the back, black jeans, and white running shoes. I play the guitar and I sing, used to be in a band but the music they played wasn't my style (country).

My reasons for coming to Japan are my own. All I'll say is that my family is a little fucked up, and that's all you'll get outta me so be happy you got that much! I had heard about Inaba from a friend of mine back home in Florida who came here over the summer. Said it was just a quiet rural town. Normally I hate silence, but with how things are in my life right now I could use some peace and quiet. He told me that he stayed at a place called the Amagi Inn so I took it upon myself to get a room there until I could get my own place. I don't know how long I'll be staying in Inaba, but I'm gonna be here for a long time.

I wrote the directions to the inn from the train station and started walking. As I walked through the small town I noticed that there were a lot of police roaming the streets, can't imagine why. I noticed all kinds of people were on the streets. I saw someone running up and down the streets like he was preparing for a race. I also saw a street performer playing an acoustic guitar and he had gathered a pretty good amount of cash. There was this one other guy on a bench nearby who was all alone but somehow stood out from everything else in town. Maybe because he was tapping on his knees rhythmically.

"It's quiet but there seem to be some interesting people here. WHOA!" My inner monologue was interrupted by me tripping on my own shoe. "Ow." I said as I tried to get up.

"You okay?" A voice asked. I looked above me and saw a boy with white hair with his hand outstretched. He wore all black but he wasn't goth or anything, from what I could tell.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks." I said, taking his hand. He helped me get back on my feet and I dusted the dirt off my clothes. That's when I noticed the white haired boy was with someone. A girl.

She had a blue hat with a yellow button attached, a white buttoned sleeveless shirt with a black tie, a chicken with a lock on it, long black and red striped fingerless gloves, a red plad skirt, black and white socks that reached the middle of her thighs and black boots, and a blue backpack. She has short black hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

'Holy shit! That girl is insanely cute!' I thought to myself.

"That was a pretty nasty spill. You okay?" He asked again.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helpin me up. I'm Michael Williams, call me Mike." I introduced extending my hand.

"I'm Yu Narukami. Nice to meet you, Mike." He said as he shook my hand.

"Ahem." The girl cleared her throat.

"Oh right. Mike this is my friend, Marie." Yu introduced me to the cute girl. I shook her hand as well

"H-Hey nice to meet ya." I said nervously.

"Yeah." Marie said back, sounding kinda bored.

"I haven't seen you around town. Are you new to Inaba?" Yu asked me.

"Yeah I just got here. I'm looking for the Amagi Inn, know where it is?" I asked.

"Yeah but how about I take you to meet my friends. One of them is even the owner of the Amagi Inn's daughter." He offered. At first I wanted to decline his offer, but then I got to thinking that it wouldn't kill me to make some new friends while I'm here. Plus it gives me a chance to get a tour around town,

"I got nothin better to do so... What the hell?" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Just let me take Marie home then we can go. Just wait here." He said. Luckily Marie lived around the corner so Yu was only gone for a few minutes. "Well, let's go."

* * *

"Junes(joones)?" I read the sign of where Yu brought me. When I did though, Yu started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's pronounced Junes(joo-nes)." He corrected, causing me to blush in embarrassment. "Come on, no need to be embarrassed." He said patting my back. "Follow me, my friends are this way."

Yu guided me towards a table in the food court of Junes. At the table were three others.

The first was a boy with medium length, unkempt, brown hair, dark green pants, a white jacket with what appeared to be an orange shirt under it, with headphones wrapped around his neck.

Then there was a girl with short, bowl cut, brown hair wearing a green jacket with a white shirt underneath and a tank top under that, blue short shorts and green boots.

Finally there was a black haired girl wearing a red dress with a matching red hairband, a flame colored scarf, and high knee boots.

The guy with the headphones looked at his watch and sighed uncomfortably. "What the hell is taking him?" He asked in annoyance. I assumed he was talking about Yu.

"Calm down, Youske. I'm sure Narukami will be here soon." The girls in green assured him.

"Actually, I'm here." Yu announced as we approached his friends.

"Yu! There you are! Who's he?" The boy known as Youske asked.

"This is Michael Williams. I helped him out on my way here." He introduced me.

"Uh, hey. Nice to meet you all." I greeted nervously.

"Mike just got into town today, so I thought if help him around town." Yu explained further.

"Well he's obviously new. Just about everyone in town knows each other." Youske stood up and offered me his hand. "I'm Youske Hanamura. Nice to meet ya, Mike." After I shook Youske's hand the two girls followed.

"I'm Chie Satonaka." The girl in green introduced.

"My name is Yukiko Amagi. It's nice to meet you." The girl in red greeted.

Youske slumped into his seat and asked me "So, Mike, where are ya from?"

"I'm from America. Miami, Florida to be exact." I answered sitting in between Chie and Yu.

"What brings an American dude like you to Inaba? There's not a lot here in case you haven't noticed." Youske reminded with a chuckle. I was a little reluctant to answer at first so I decided to tell a lie.

"My family decided to send me here to "expand my horizons" as they put it." It wasn't a TOTAL lie. My family did kinda sorta send me here.

"Wow! Your family sounds pretty cool to do that!" Chie exclaimed in excitement.

"Well my family IS something." I said faking a smile.

'By "something" I mean assholes.' I thought.

"Well let us be the first people to welcome you to town." Youske said happily. He seemed like a pretty cool guy in my book.

While Youske was welcoming me Yukiko seemed to be whispering something in Yu's ear. Once she was finished Yu nodded his head. He turned his attention back to me and asked in a serious tone "You haven't heard of the Midnight Channel, by any chance, have you?"

"Can't say I have. Why?" I asked. They all then proceeded to tell me that the Midnight Channel was a local rumor where if you look at a blank TV screen at midnight, on a rainy night, your soulmate will appear on the screen. But then they told me about a serial murder case occurring in Inaba and the Midnight Channel seemed to be at the center of it.

"We're letting you know about this cause you're new and you should be careful while you're here." Yu said in concern. Nice to know SOMEONE cares. Kinda.

"Huh. Well you guys seem pretty serious about this... Alright, I'll be careful. Thanks for the heads up guys. Oh and Yukiko, can you tell me how to get to your family's inn from here?" I asked.

"Sure. Just go to the shopping district, not to far from here, and take the bus. It'll take you straight to the inn." She said.

I thanked her and the others and took my leave.

* * *

I was about a mile or two from the shoping district and I was already enjoying the quietness of the small town. Suddenly that was put two an end when some dude with a microphone and another with a camera came up to me.

"Excuse me, sir! Would you happen to be a foreigner?" He asked putting the mic to my face while the other guy recorded my response.

"Uh, yeah. I just got to Inaba." I answered.

"What's your name young man? Where are you from?" He asked.

"What's is this 20 questions? What the hell do ya want?" I asked in annoyance.

"This is for our traveler TV show, where we interview people from foreign lands." He explained.

"Oh, okay then. Uh... My name is Michael Williams and I'm from Miami, Florida in America. Is that all ya need?" I asked. The man with the mic nodded and bid me farewell. I didn't think much about what happened so I just continued toward the shopping district.

* * *

I got to the Amagi Inn, where I met Yukiko's parents. They seemed like nice people, then again, Yukiko needs to get her kindness from somewhere. They gave me my room key and I wasted no time in getting there and settled in. The room wasn't that big but it was enough to get me by while I was here. I put all my shit where it needed to be and got ready for bed.

By the time I got into my pajama bottoms I heard it raining outside. Yu and ther others's words about the Midnight Chanel ran through my mind again. "Stare into a blank screen, huh?" I asked myself. I turned to look at my TV and after a few seconds of staring an image appeared. But I could have swore that the person on the screen... was me.

I took it as me just being tired and went to bed. Little did I know that I was about to face all my nightmares at once, when I woke up.

* * *

**This was why I was saying before, last time I barely broke a thousand words in this chapter last time. Now I easily made 2,000. So that already shows that this I gonna be better than before. Well, kinda sorta. **

**Now let's hope I get more reviews this time so I can make this better for you guys. Don't be shy just leave a review and I'll respond in the next chapter. No flames please cause if you don't know this already if you're a dick in the reviews I'll be a dick in the response. It's okay if you're being nice about why you don't like the story, otherwise be prepared for my angry response.**

**I must also ask that you all respect each other in the reviews. Thanks.**

**In the next chapter you learn about Michael.**

**Next Time: Nightmares**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nightmare

**Only own my OCs**

**Ahhh, this chapter takes me back. I still remember when I started doing this. You all remember? The old days when I had no clue what I was doing? What's that? It's like nothing's changed? I totally agree.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**BGM: Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold**

It's funny how one minute you're asleep in a luxurious hotel room in Japan and when you wake up you're in the one place you wanna be in less than anything. Oh wait, that doesn't happen to anyone! No one but me apparently! I don't know how but when I woke up I was in a creepy as fuck hospital! And I hate anything having to do with hospitals!

But what made things worse was all the screaming and moaning I heard coming from within the building. Plus there was blood dripping from the ceiling and running down the walls. Add that to all the dead bodies I saw as the creepy fog, you've got a fucking horror movie that could top any I the Jason Vorhees movies.

As soon as I saw where I was I quickly sat up and began trembling in fear and I could barely breathe. It was as if I had a 50 pound weight on my chest. I backed into a wall but immediately moved away from it as I felt the blood make contact with my body.

"W-W-What the fuck is this!? What's going on!?" I asked as the screaming and moaning echoed through the hallways of the hospital. I covered my ears as best I could and gritted my teeth. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

**"It's actually pretty simple."** A voice said. It kinda sounded like my voice mixed with something evil and demonic. I looked around but the only bodies I saw were dead ones. Bodies hanging from the ceiling, nailed to the walls, and ones just lying on the ground. I suddenly felt a cold hand touch my shoulder **"This is your worst nightmare."**

I slowly turned around and saw... well... I saw myself. Only this me was wearing a doctor's coat that was so covered in blood that there wasn't any white. The right sleeve was torn off and the left one was tattered a little bit. His hair was wilder than mine, almost like that of a steryotypical crazy man's hairstyle. Finally his eyes were a creepy shade of yellow.

"W-What the hell is this!? Who are you!?" I demanded in fear and anger.

**"Like I said this is your worst nightmare. As for your other question, I'm you, your shadow."** He revealed.

"Shadow?" I repeated. "The hell does that mean?"

**"Basically it means that I know every little detail about you, and every detail YOU DON'T know about yourself."** He answered slowly, which was a whole new kind of creepy for me.

"What!? How can I not know anything about myself?" I asked looking down slightly. When I looked back up I saw that my shadow was gone. I looked around and I soon saw him dancing with one of the dead bodies like a madman.

**"Come here often?"** He asked the dead body, ignoring my question. This dude was the textbook definition of batshit crazy. No way he was me.

"HEY! ANSWER ME!" I demanded.

**"Oh, you want a turn?"** He tossed the dead body over to me, which I dropped after I realized that it was I my arms. **"Oh come on. That's the closest you'll get to having a REAL friend."** My shadow remarked putting his hands on his hips in disappointment as well as shaking his head.

"Huh?" He was gone again when I looked to where he was before. I turned around and he was hanging upside down from the ceiling. "WHOA!" I screamed falling on my ass.

**"Hahahahahaha! That was fucking priceless!"** My shadow laughed insanely while holding his sides, still hanging on the ceiling.

"I want answers! What's going on here!?" I asked again. I had forgotten about the fact that we were in a hospital and focused on the supposed other me.

My other self stopped laughing and out a serious look on his face. **"I'll put it in terms you'll understand: the me you see now, is the you you secretly are. Just a crazy teenager with no friends, no life, and most of all no mother."** On that last statement I went to bring him down to the floor. He slightly rose up and I hit the wall.

"Shut up! What the hell do you know about me!?" I asked in anger.

**"Well I'm you and you're me, so I know everything** **about you and then some."** He said evilly.

"Why you-"

"MIKE!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Yu and the others and a weird bear thing standing behind me.

**"Oooh goody! More people who'll abandon you!"** My other self said like a child while clapping. He's pretty much acting like Deadpool, silly and childish one moment, serious the next, but always out of his fucking mind.

"Shut up!" Youske said. "If we were gonna abandon the guy we wouldn't even bother coming here!"

**BGM pause**

* * *

_Flashback: The night before_

_Yu's POV_

_'That new guy Mike seemed like a nice guy, I hope he wasn't the one to be kidnapped next. I'd hate to see him get caught up in this craziness.' I thought to myself as I stared at my blank TV. It was raining pretty hard tonight and I was taking it as a sign of something bad. I hope I was wrong though. Pray even._

_My clock struck midnight and my TV screen started flickering. Last time the picture was fuzzy before becoming clear, this time it was clear right away. Turns out I was right._

_**"Good evening asswipes! My name is Michael Williams! Hey is this stupid camera on!?"** The person claiming to be Michael said. When he asked if the camera was on he moved closed to the lens and all I saw was his yellow eye. **"Hey Bob! Is the camera on!?"** He shouted to his right. **"Oh that's right, Bob's fucking dead. Haha!** He said flashing a dead body. He patted it's chest and said **"Ain't that right Bobby boy?"** He then shoved the body off screen and continued his rant. **"A lot of people don't really appreciate the minds of the insane, so I'm giving you a first-hand experience at what it's like to be fucking CRAZY! I'm sure you're all dying to know what it's like. Get it!? Dying!? Cause imma kill shit! Later bitches!"** He waved a peace sign with both hands and the screen went blank again._

_That's when my phone rang. The caller ID said "Youske Hanamura". "Hello?"_

_"You saw that right?" I could hear the slight fear in Youske's voice. Guess he was pretty spooked by why he just saw. Gotta admit I'm pretty shaken up myself._

_"Kinda wish I didn't." I answered._

_"So you know what we gotta do right?" Youske asked. I knew exactly what we had to do. And we were gonna get it done._

_"Yeah. We'll head to the other world tomorrow after school."_

_"Cool. Sleep good, bro." Youske said before hanging up._

_"I doubt it." I looked at my DVR and saw the recording light was still flashing. "Like I'm ever gonna watch that again."_

_Flashback end_

* * *

**BGM continue**

Michael's POV

**"Well you guys are just in time for the killing segment of the show! Right me?"** My shadow asked sarcastically, putting his arm around my shoulder

"Will you quit saying that you're me!" I demanded smacking his arm off my shoulder.

**"What? I'm just speaking the truth. No biggie."**

"The only truth here..." I started.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Yu shouted. But I just ignored him.

"Is that YOU'RE NOT ME!" I denied his existence. Black smoke started gathering around the one impersonating me.

**"hahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** He laughed maniacally. **"If you thought I was crazy before, I'm gonna make you shit yourself with how crazy I'm about to be!"** The black fog completely consumed him and when the fog around him cleared I saw something monstrous standing in his place.

In his place stood a creature wearing an unrestrained bloody straight jacket, a mask that covered his eyes but you could see a maniacal smile on it's face. The straight jacket was tattered and a little loose so you couldn't see his hands. It moved it's hands causing the sleeves to fall and reveal the metal claws on it's hands. Also on his hands appeared to be stitches barely keeping the hands on it's wrists, same with it's feet. Finally there was a metal pole on it's back.

**"I am the shadow of your true inner self. Let's get fucking CRAZY UP IN THIS BITCH!"** He shouted before lunging towards me.

"PERSONA!" I heard Yu and the others exclaim behind me.

Next thing I saw was some black samurai and white ninja with a red scarf holding the shadow back. Next thing I saw was a yellow figure with a spear come down on it, ready to stab the fucker in the head. The shadow moved it's foot behind it and the stitches came off and the foot, which was connected to bloody tendrils, shot forward and hit the yellow figure in the stomach, knocking it back.

"Izanagi! Cleave!" Yu called to one of the other figures.

The black samurai sliced the shadows arm clean off. However the shadow still stoodit's ground. **"Is that all?"** It asked. That's when I saw the arm that was just cut off spin in mid air and shot the hand to stab the other fighter.

"Jiraiya, heads up!" Youske warned it. The one known as Jiraiya flipped over the shadow expecting to avoid the attack. The hand seemed to gain speed and went through my shadow but also through Jiraiya. Thankfully there was no blood, otherwise I would've puked. Youske groaned in pain and clutched his chest as the attack hitit's mark. It seemed that when those THINGS took damage, the others felt their pain.

"Yukiko, heal him!" Yu ordered.

"Konohana Sakuya! Media!" Yukiko called. A creature in pink spun around and the others seemed stronger.

**"Man, you guys are driving me crazy... er. Just lay down and let me kill you!"** My shadow ordered not so much in anger but boredom.

"Change!" Yu shouted. The one known as Izanagi turned into some kind of blue playing card. "Angel!" The card shattered like glass and an actual angel stood init's place.

**"Oh joy. A religious icon. Why don't you just start praying to God whilst I eviscerate your, soon to be, lifeless bodies?"** Good God, even I'm not that crude. Right?

"Hama!" A bright yellow light enveloped the shadow.

**"ARGH! You fucks! Now I'm gonna make you feel AND taste your deaths!"** Guess he didn't like light. Pretty much how vampires USED to be. The shadow knelt on one knee and held it's head.

"Let's go, partner!" Youske said. Him and the others charged the shadow's body. Once they ceased their barrage of attacks the shadow did seem significantly weaker but wasn't about to give up.

**"This tactical shit is getting really fucking annoying!"** The shadow said in anger. He put his right hand to his eye covered face and said **"Maybe it'd help if I could see what I was trying to kill."** He pulled his mask off and we all saw his blood red eyes with black pupils and his smile grew more sinister. "Time to kill some fuckers!" It stuck it's claws into the floor, which caused a stream of gravel and cement to fly, before it reached my body and held me in the air.

"Hey! Let me go you psyhco!" I demanded.

"Tomoe! Help Mike out! Bufu!" Chie ordered the yellow figure from before. It froze the arm holding me and Chie managed to break the ice in one fucking kick!

'Damn! Those legs could shatter a guys nuts!' I thought to myself in the midst of all the madness unfolding before me.

**"Why won't you just die! Just leave me the way I am! Leave me alone!"** The shadow shouted. That's when I realized the meaning for the shadow's existence.

"Bastard really is me." I muttered. That actually seemed to damage the monster. When I deny it's existence it got stronger. But as I start to except it, it got weaker.

"Take it down!" Yu exclaimed, taking advantage if the shadow's weakened state. They all attacked together again. This time when they were finished the crazy shadow was back to looking like me. After the black fog around it vanished again it dropped to the floor.

**BGM end**

I moved closer to my inner self, no longer afraid, and reflected on why he came to be. I offered him my hand which, after a second of hesitation, he took and I helped him to his feet. "You're the manifestation of my loneliness." I revealed. I heard the others gasp a little behind me and I began explaining what I meant. "I was never any good at making friends. Whatever friends I did make ended up ditching me to get a taste of "the good life". Guess you could say it drove me insane." My shadow was just staring into my eyes as I said this.

"You don't have to be alone." Yu remarked. I turned around and nodded my head with a smile.

"Yeah." I turned back at my shadow and it started glowing blue. Eventually my shadow vanished and in it's place stood a warrior dressed in black, with a demonic looking mask with two horns on the too and an angry frown on it. It's weapon of choice was a double sided scythe type weapon.

**"Though art I. And I am thou. From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Ongyo-Ki, the Shadow-Dweller."** A voice in my head introduced itself.

The being known as Ongyo-Ki was replaced with the same kind card that Yu and the others had. I held out my hand to catch the card and it vanished before me and a light blue aura surrounded me.

I turned towards the others and said "I'd better get a good explanation from you guys when I wake up." With that I passed out on the floor.

* * *

**This time I actually showed the fight. And I made the shadow a lot better. As you can see I've gotten a little more twisted since I started the original version of this story. That's just more entertainment to you guys.**

**So it looks like I'll be getting 2000 or more words each chapter unless I make it a shorter one. That's double the length of the original story.**

**In the next chapter Michael gets the 411 on what the fuck just happened to him.**

**Next Time: Recovery **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Recovery

**Only own my OCs**

**Review responses**

**vincent the vizard: Of course your persona's are gonna be in here, the least I could do with all the support you've given me since I started writing.**

**darkbeyonddeath666: Thanks dude hope you enjoy the story.**

**See this is what I'm talking about. Two chapters in and the story's got 3 reviews we're already doin better than before.**

**Now that that's all said and done...**

**On with the show!**

* * *

_Unknown location_

_"Ugh, my aching everything." I groaned as I regained consciousness. At least I think I was conscious. I say that because I woke up in a place just as weird as that freaky hospital. I woke up up find myself in a place that was mostly enveloped in darkness. Whatever wasn't hidden in the shadows was blue.. "The hell is this place?" I asked, thinking I was alone._

_"Your power seems quite similar to HIS." An old sounding voice said, within the darkness._

_"W-Who's there!?" I asked. I would've stood up but I found that when I tried I simply remained sitting._

_"How will you play into all of this I wonder?" The voice continued, ignoring my question._

* * *

Real World

I slowly opened my eyes and felt worse than before. I felt a little sore, but most of all tired. When I opened my eyes and my eyesight adjusted I saw what looked like a hospital room. I then looked at my body and saw that my left arm was in a sling and cast. I thought I felt something break when I was grabbed.

"Least this one is normal. Still scared shitless though." I said in a groggy voice. The door to my room opened and I saw Yu and the others. Marie was with them as well for some reason.

"Thought we heard ya wake up." Youske said in his usual tone.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well duh, we've been waiting for you to wake up. You've been out for at least a day." Chie answered. I turned my attention towards Marie.

"What about you? You and I barely know each other." I asked her.

"I just felt like it was something I needed to do." She answered.

"Wow, I'm touched." I joked, but Marie seemed to take me seriously.

"Whatever! No need to get sappy you stupidmoron!"

"Harsh." I said slowly.

"Don't mind her, she says things like that to everyone all the time." Yu said with a smile. I just nodded. "Anyway, the doctor just said you were tired but your left arm is broken, hence the cast." Yu explained.

"Figures." I said, slightly raising my castes arm.

"We're sure you have a lot of questions but we'd rather not overwhelm you in your condition." Youske remarked.

"Fine. But once I'm out I want the 411 on what the hell happened." I said firmly and somewhat strictly.

"Deal." Yu said.

"Well we're gonna get outta your hair. Need anything before we go?" Chie asked.

"Nah I'm fine. Just need some rest." I assured her.

"We'll see you once you're out of the hospital." Yukiko said.

"Hell is more like it." I muttered so they didn't hear me. I just flat out HATE hospitals with every fiber of my being and soul. Yu and the others took their leave, yet for some reason Marie was still here.

"Sure you don't need anything?" She asked.

"No need to get sappy." I repeated her words, earning a punch to my broken arm. "OW!" I grunted in pain, holding my arm.

"I take it you don't like hospitals?" I guess Marie heard what I considered hospitals.

"Like you wouldn't fucking believe." I said in a low angry tone. "I hate a lot of things, but I absolutely DESPISE hospitals." My voice raised and I clenched my fists.

"Why?"

"Hospitals are part of the reason my mother is dead!" I growled, clenching my fist even harder.

"I don't get it." I took a deep breath.

"When I was thirteen my mom started developing early symptoms of leukemia. She was going in and out of hospitals for the majority of my first year in middle school. Just when it seemed like she was gonna survive..." I gritted my teeth and started to cry a little. "She was placed in intensive care and was diagnosed with full blown leukemia." I tightened my fist so hard that I started bleeding a bit.

"I still don't get why you hate hospitals."

"I hate them because... All the doctors and nurses didn't do shit to help her or ease her pain! They fed her, helped her use the bathroom, and attached her to that machine that kept her from talking and caused her more pain than before! They sat back and waited for her to die!" Tears were falling from my eyes and blood seeped from my hand. As a means to snap out of my angry and sad trance, I slapped myself with my bloodied hand, leaving a small red mark on my face.

"Dumbass." I hear Marie say. She grabbed some tissues and wiped the blood and tears off my face, her eyes looking into mine, causing me to blush a bit. "There." She said as she wiped the blood off.

"Thanks." I said in a low voice. "Sorry about that. I'm not used to telling people this." I apologized, trying to put my happy face back on. Keyword: trying.

"Forget it."

"Anyway, that's why I hate hospitals."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom." That made me feel a little better, hearing someone say that.

"Thanks, Marie." I said pulling her into a hug with my good arm. Before we could move onto a less depressing subject a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry, miss, but visiting hours are over. I'll have to ask you to leave." She said in a demanding tone.

"Well, see ya." Marie said before she surprised the hell outta me by kissing my cheek.

"Uh... Y-yeah." I said as my face flashed red. Once she left I sat in my bed holding the place she kissed me. Gotta say though, I felt a lot better now.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. Again. As usual school and my personal life are kicking my ass, but I think I'm starting to know when I'm able to update while STILL getting schoolwork done. So I should be able to work on chapters more and update quicker now.**

**I know Marie is still a bit OOC but ya gotta admit it's a lot better than the original way I interpreted her. That and you can actually READ! Imma save the rest of Michael's story for later. Give those of you who haven't read the other one something to look forward too.**

**Next Time: Welcome to the Investigation Team**


End file.
